How to Install
Introduction Yume100 (夢王国と眠れる100人の王子様) is a mobile puzzle RPG game developed by GCrest Inc. Please ensure your device has approximately 1.4 GB of free data space before installing this game. The game is available for only Android and IOS users. If you are using a Windows phone or other forms of OS, you will not be able to play this game. Android If you are using Android 4.2 version or above on your device, complete the following steps. QooApp is required to download the game for Android users. * Search for "QooApp" in Google or follow this link. * Download and install QooApp. * Your phone may prompt you next to approve this installation of Unknown APK. Allow the installation. * In QooApp search, type in the following : yume100 to search for the application. There are also Thai and Chinese versions of yume100 - install the version with GCrest as the developer. * Download and install the game. Your phone may prompt you next to approve this installation of Unknown APK. Allow the installation. * The game may require several downloads to update upon launching - ensure you have a strong WiFi connection before starting this, else it may affect your game data. This game only runs on Android 4.0 version and above. Please update your phone's OS before installing. IOS If you are using IOS 9.0 and above on your Apple device (iPhone 5 and above), complete the following steps. A Japanese iTunes account is required to set up the game. There are various tutorials online on how to set up this up. Please ensure you have a Japanese iTunes account before you proceed. * Log into your Japanese iTunes account. * There are two ways to obtain the game for download : * Search for 夢王国と眠れる100人の王子様 in the iTunes store. * http://www.yume-100.com/ and click on the App store option. * Select and press 'GET' . * Select and press 'INSTALL' . * The game may require several downloads to update upon launching - ensure you have a strong WiFi connection before starting this, else it may affect your game data. Frequently Asked Questions Question : Do I need to pay to play Yume100? Answer : The game is free to download and free to play. Purchases may be made ingame for various game resources. You can use iTunes account or Google Pay to pay for these. A valid credit card or phone credit is needed to make payment. Question : Do I need mobile data or a WiFi connection to play Yume100? Answer : You require a mobile data connection of 3G or better or a WiFi connection to play this game. As the game may periodically update by downloading large files, we recommend regular play with WiFi connection when possible so as to conserve your data charges. Question : The game refuses to install. I am seeing some errors! Answer : Please check that you have a valid OS and the correct version before installing and downloading the game. Ensure you have the required data space available as well. Question : Does Yume100 have a support email? Who can I contact if I need help with anything? Answer : You might wish to email GCrest Inc. at support-prince100@gcrest.com but you are required to use written Japanese while conversing with them. Unfortunately, we here at the wikia will not not able to support you with regards to this matter. Category:Basics